The Day After
by Snafu the Great
Summary: A Resident EvilDay After Tomorrow crossover. When William Birkin discovers that the Earth is preparing to enter into a new ice age, mayhem ensues.


The Day After  
  
A Resident Evil/Day After Tomorrow crossover fanfiction  
  
By The Headcrook  
  
The Headcrook's Legal Discialmer: All characters used in this story (Resident Evil, with several cameos from Street Fighter) are the property of Capcom Entertainment, while the characters and events from The Day After Tomorrow are the property of Twentieth Cenrury Fox. Rather than using the ususal heroes for this fanfic, I've decided to use several of Resident Evil's top villans for the majority of the roles.  
  
Chapter One: A Close Call  
  
-Larsen B Ice Shelf, Antarcitica-  
  
At a small research outpost which consists of several tents and a trailer, the American flag flapped in the unforgiving cold wind of the Antartic. Two men were at a small drill, both wearing heavy overcoats for the harsh weather. The first man was in his late thirties, with slicked back blond hair and a pair of expensive shades over his ice blue eyes, while the second man was in his early thirties with short white hair.  
  
Albert Wesker was running the drill, while his junior partner watched. "You see how it's done?" he asked, moving to the side.  
  
Hunk nodded. "Yeah. I think I got the hang of it." He moved to the drill's controls. "Shit. Killing zombies is better work than this. Whose idea was it to make us the main characters anyway?"  
  
Wesker was about to answer but held his tongue when he saw a vision of himself being mauled by several Tyrants. "Beats me," he replied. Going back to the script, he added, "You better, Hunk, otherwise the good professor will chew my head off if these ice cores gets messed up."  
  
Hunk was now running the machine. "Relax. I got it."  
  
Wesker walked over to where a small pile of ice cores were sealed in several metal containers. Picking several of them up, he padded past Hunk, who was still muttering under his breath, and entered the trailer.  
  
Going over some notes, and also muttering to himself was William Birkin (human, of course), former Umbrella scientist, now hotshot climatologist working for the American government.  
  
"We're at twenty-six feet, Will," Wesker said.   
  
Birkin looked up. "You're letting Hunk run the drill?" he asked.  
  
"He can handle it," Wesker reassured his colleague.  
  
Outside, not too far where Hunk was running the ice core drill, the ice beneath him started to crack. Small at first, but then the crak started to grow. Hunk, who in the meantime was swearing due to the fact that the drill had jammed, switched the machine off and listened carefully. Years of combat experience (and shooting his way through Raccoon City) told him that something was wrong.  
  
Hunk looked down and saw the cracks coming at his direction, moving past him and the drill. "Oh, great," he muttered.  
  
Inside the trailer, Birkin and Wesker looked up upon hearing the cracking sounds. Birkin looked at Wesker. "He can handle it, huh?" he snidely replied, heading for the door.  
  
Upon opening it, they saw Hunk standing there, not moving. "What the hell did you just do?" Birkin asked, obviously irritated.  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Hunk declared.  
  
Without warning, the chunk of ice that Hunk was standing on gave way causing him to sink. Immediately, Wesker and Birkin rushed out and grabbed Hunk's hands, just as the sheet of ice gave way, sending shards of frozen water--and the drill--into the abyss below. After pulling Hunk to safety, Birkin took several steps back from the crumbling shelf.   
  
Wesker looked up and knew what Birking was planning. "Are you crazy?! You'll never make it!"  
  
Taking several deep breaths, Birkin charged and leapt across the chasm, landing on the other side of the outpost. Grabbing several ice cores in his hands, he repeated the same feat, leaping across the chasm and shoving the cores into Hunk's hands.  
  
Then the patch of ice that Birkin was standing on fell, taking Birkin with him.  
  
However, Birkin was not dead.   
  
He was hanging from the edge of the shelf. His left arm had mutated into his G-Type II arm and his hand transformed into a jagged bone claw and was currently imbedded into the side of the ice shelf.  
  
'Looks like the damn G-Vaccine isn't working 100 percent,' Birkin thought as Wesker and Hunk pulled him out of the chasm. Once he was back on solid ground, his arm transformed back to normal.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Wesker yelled.  
  
"What's happening?!" Hunk yelled out.  
  
"The whole damn shelf's breaking apart!" Wesker yelled back.  
  
Something in his mind told William Birkin that this was just the beginning. 


End file.
